What happenes after TDWT?
by Sadie Loves DxC
Summary: Well,it starts with the last episode of TWDT atfermath show  that i made up and it just goes from there lol.first fanfic. Major: DxC and BxG minor:TxG OxI HxA NxCxS.summary sucks! R&R no flames please!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: JUST A QUICK SUMMARY OF WHATS HAPPENING I GUESS**

**Setting: the last show in the series TDWT is taking place. Bridgette and Geoff are hosting the aftermath show. Now lets get started.**

Geoff: Hey guys, this is your favorite host-

Chris: -coughs-

Geoff: Moving on...

Bridgette:-giggles-..And here now is your favorite peanut gallery -camera shows peanut gallery-

All: -cheers-

Geoff: Alright dudes and dudettes..Now first on deck is the winner of TWDT. The mean, the insane, the one and only HEATHER!

Heather: humph...

Geoff: So heather how does it feel to actually win something in your life.

Heather: Excuse me but I'll have you know -she drowns on-

-Geoff and Bridgette interviews all the unimportant characters- (no offense to anybody who like them I just want to skip that part-

Bridgette: Okay now the people you have been waiting for. Please come up Gwen, Duncan and Courtney.

Crowd: -Cheers-

Geoff: -Gives Duncan a high five-

Bridgette: -Gives Gwen a hug and gives Courtney a longer hug and whispers in her ear.."Don't worry I'll grill her for you".

Geoff: Duncan my man, what is going? I mean we all seen what happened and for those of you who didn't take a look. -Clips show Duncan and Gwen's kiss, then Courtney finding out and a bunch of other crap-.

Duncan: -laughs- well…-Gets cut off by Courtney-

Courtney: I'll tell you what happened Geoff…-points at Gwen- I'll tell you all about her and how she is a dirty nasty s*ut…But first I need my back up singers…HEATHER! ..SERIA!

All 3:-Sings boyfriend kisser-

Duncan: -Looks at Courtney while she's singing- Looking good princess -Winks at her-

Geoff: So Duncan, you dated both of them and all the viewers at home watching this right now want to know...WHO IS YOUR PICK?

Duncan: Well honestly Geoff...Gwen is really cool...

Courtney: hmph

Duncan: but... -turns to Courtney- You still got my heart babe.

Gwen: -wide eyed- Are you serious Duncan! You pick her over ME! -runs off stage crying-

Duncan: aww man. I'll be right back -runs after her-

Bridgette: So Courtney how are you feeling after that?

Courtney: Im in shock.. I had a whole speech prepared. I was going to curse her out good.

Peanut Gallery: -laughs-

-Duncan and Gwen come back on stage-

Geoff: Everything all good?

Gwen: Yea...look Courtney i really wanna apoligize about what happened on the show. It wasn't supposed to be like that..and im happy for you and duncan because i think i belong with someone else -looks at Trent-

Crowd: Awww

Bridgette: So there is going to be a Duncan and Courtney?

Duncan: -Looks at Courtney- How about it babe?

Courtney: ha...not after the way you treated me.-Walks to the bathroom-

Duncan: Don't worry.. She will be mine just watch.

Geoff: Well that was exciting and a wonderful ending to this season and hopefully the whole SERIES! -Looks at Chris-

Chris: haha.. Funny you mention that because the producers have decided...-

All TDWT contests attack him.

Bridgette: Good Night Everyone! :)

AN: I really like this story and how i wrote it so i will continue in this format.


	2. Chapter 2

Courtney and Bridgette: -Sitting on Bridgette's bed talking about TDWT.

Bridgette: You know I still can't believe you won't take Duncan back.

Courtney: Look Bridge, dont take this the wrong way but... me and Duncan aren't like you and Geoff...

Bridgette: WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!

Courtney: Bridge calm down!...i didnt mean it like that. I just meant that me and Duncan aren't meant to be like you and Geoff are...

Bridgette:-feels bad about yelling at Courtney- but you guys are Courtney..U guys are just having...-gets cut off by Courtney-

Courtney: You know he called me today and he told me why he cheated but brace yourself.

Bridgette: -waiting to hear what she has to say-...well get on with it why don't you.!

Courtney: he said it was all for the publicity!

Bridgette: -Gasps then looks angry- I'll fix him for messing with my best friend's feelings! -calls Geoff- Geoff! When you see Duncan!...Grrrrrr!

AN: What's Bridgette going do?...Don't know?..I DO haha...keep reading to find out!..be on the look out for Chapter 2!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Okay so I know I haven't posted in a while and I should have. I have been way to busy with school. Freshman year is almost over though!

Geoff was getting chewed out by Bridgette because of Duncan. "Babe calm down. I'll talk to him when I see him." Geoff hung up and turned to Duncan who was at the bar with him. "Dude…"

Duncan raised an eyebrow. "What did I do now?" Geoff shook his head. "What in the world were you think when you told Courtney the reason you went with Gwen?"

Duncan shook his head taking another sip of his beer. "I felt that she should know. How was I supposed to know she was going to freak out?" Geoff shook his head. "Yea well now you have to deal with Bridgette and F.Y.I she wants to kill you for hurting Courtney."

Duncan sighed and nodded. "I know, I just wish she would take me back." Geoff suddenly got an idea. "Dude…I've got a plan." He told Duncan his plan and Duncan nodded. "Man, you finally said something smart."He started calling people.

Tune in next time for Chapter 4…Which I'm working on right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Bridgette was trying to cheer up Courtney. "Aww sweetie you don't need him. He's not good enough for you.." she was saying anything so that Courtney would stop crying but it wasn't working. Courtney just cried harder. Then an idea popped in Bridgette's head. "Hey why don't you take it out on Gwen?"

Courtney actually perked up a little. "You know that's not a bad idea." Bridgette nodded then called Gwen telling her to come over to her house. Gwen agreed not knowing what Bridgette had in store for her.

Now back to the bar to check on Duncan and Geoff.

Duncan and Geoff had called Alejandro, DJ, Trent, Owen, and Harold. They were sitting at a large round table at the back of the bar. Duncan stood up. "Okay so I know you guys are wondering why I called you all here." Harold stood up. "Well I think…" All the guys looked at Harold. "SHUT UP DWEEB!" Harold sat back down. "Gosh…" Duncan rolled his eyes. "As I was saying..You guys all know how I choose Courtney. Well she still won't take me back." Geoff stood up. "Yea and he told Courtney the real reason he went with Gwen." Trent raised an eyebrow. "Which was…?" Geoff laughed. "Money." Trent got mad and Duncan tackled Geoff. "Shut up stupid!"

Back to the girls….

Gwen arrived at the house and she knocked on the door. Both Bridgette and Courtney were at the door and they dragged her inside, knocked her out and tied her up to a chair.

Uh Oh…Things are really starting to heat up. Next chapter out in a couple of hours.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Sorry guys..I know I was away for about a month but I had summer school and other crazy stuff going on but now I'm back and promise to update very soon :) Hope you enjoy the story...

* * *

When Gwen finally came to she looked around and saw that she was in a dark room all by herself. Or so she thought. All around her were the female cast of TDWT except Sadie, Katie, Eva, Beth, Lindsay, and Blaineley. Now for the people who were there just in case you forgot the whole cast already. Of course, there was Courtney and Bridgette but in the time that Gwen was unconscious they invited over Izzy, Sierra, Leshawna, and Heather.

The girls were all wearing black cloaks so the blended in with the dark room. Gwen was now scared out of her mind. She didn't know where she was or how she got there. Suddenly a voice spoke.

"I bet your wondering why your here?..." Wait, Gwen had said to herself, I know that voice. "Izzy is that you?" she asked as she struggled with the chains that were around her ankles and wrists. Izzy stepped out of the shadows with a flashlight that she had shown on her face, "Yes Gwen...It is me."

Gwen was shocked. She knew Izzy was crazy but not this crazy. "Izzy what the hell is going on? Let me out of these chains you crazy bat woman?" Izzy didn't respond to her but another voice did. "We can't let you go Gwen not after what you did." Gwen was now even more shocked as the owner of the voice repeated the steps Izzy had taken before. "Leshawna! I thought we were friends! Why do you have me tied up? What's going on? What did I do?" Leshawna didn't answer her as Heather stepped out the shadows.

"Gwen, you know what you did. Normally I wouldn't care about these things but what you did was low. So low that even I wouldn't have done it." Gwen was starting to put some of the pieces together but she finally figured it out when Courtney and Bridgette stepped out the shadows. Courtney was fighting mad and Gwen could see it all over her face. Gwen gulped loudly, "I'm so dead..."

I think it's time to see what the boys are up to at the bar...

By now all the guys were drunk and didn't really have all that much common sense. DJ stood up, "Woah guys... the bar is closing we bet...we better..." He then passed out on the floor. Harold started laughing and then Geoff his him upside the head with a wooden paddle that he had found. "Shut up nerd boy..." He said to a now passed out Harold. Duncan chuckled and attempted to give Geoff a high-five but failed...epically. "I gotta go check...check on Bridge..." Geoff said in his drunken state. Duncan nodded, "I'll go to. Maybe I can put the plan into action..." Alejandro laughed, he was the only one that was not drunk, "You guys aren't driving. You'll kill yourselves and even though I really don't care for you guys I need some people to hang out with so I'll drive." Duncan, Trent and Geoff just nodded in agreement. Owen farted which woke up DJ and Harold. Owen chuckled, "Sorry guys...beer gives me gas." Trent rolled his eyes, "Everything gives you gas." All the guys nodded in agreement and with that they went to the car, got in with Alejandro driving and headed to Bridgette's house.

**So what happens now? Leave a review and tell me what you want to see happen.**


End file.
